Currently, some products are disposed in packaging designed to provide an enjoyable unboxing experience. For example, a product may comprise several sub-components that are creatively packaged and arranged in a visually pleasing manner. The sub-components may be hierarchically arranged such that excitement will build in the person opening the package as he or she reaches deeper layers within the package. Therefore, products may be packaged in an engaging and interesting way. This allows the user to have fun opening the package and discovering what is inside. Further, additional information may be provided within the package for a step-by-step process for opening the package.
However, visually impaired or blind users may not have the opportunity to enjoy the same unboxing experience of products as those capable of seeing. Accordingly, packages capable of providing an enjoyable unboxing experience for visually impaired and blind users are desired.